starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Empire
*Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces |headofgov=*Grand Vizier *Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces |commander=*Galactic Emperor *Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces *Imperial Executor |defacto= |executive=*Imperial Inner Circle *Central Committee of Grand Moffs *Imperial Interim Ruling Council *Diet of Imperial Planetary Governors *Council of Moffs |legislative=*Imperial Senate *Diet of Imperial Planetary Governors *Council of Moffs |judicial=*Imperial Supreme Court *Regional Courts *Procurator of Justice |hides= |capital=*Imperial Center *Byss |language=*Imperial Basic *High Galactic |currency=Imperial Dataries |religious=*Jedi Order *Church of the Empire **Prophets of the Dark Side **Dark Side Adepts *New Order |holiday=Empire Day |anthem=''Imperial March'' |hideh= |formed=Galactic Republic |established=c. 50 BBY (16:5:23) |fragmented= |reorganized=12 ABY, as New Galactic Empire |dissolved= |restored= |era= }} The Galactic Empire, also known as the New Order, the Old Empire, the First Galactic Empire, Palpatine's New Order, the Second Imperium or simply the Empire, was the galactic government established to replace the Galactic Republic in c. 50 BBY. The Republic, which had lasted for at least 25,034 years, ended following a period of intense political turmoil and a devastating war. After Senator Cosimo Palpatine I became President of the Republic in 32 BBY, Palpatine proclaimed himself Emperor of the galaxy and reorganized the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. The Empire stood virtually unchallenged until numerous insurgent cells united to form the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Galactic Civil War commenced. In 0 BBY, the theft of the Death Star plans on Toprawa led to the destruction of the Empire's superweapon at the Battle of Yavin. The Empire redoubled their efforts to suppress the Rebellion, only to suffer a devastating defeat four years later at the Liberation of Coruscant in which Emperor Palpatine was slain at the hands of Darth Vader. With the loss of their capital, the Empire fractured into several remnant factions that were dominated by Moffs, admirals, generals, and warlords. The Empire was reborn in 12 ABY when Admiral Gilad Pellaeon led the United Warlord Fleets—themselves formed when Admiral Natasi Daala killed thirteen squabbling warlords and unified their holdings—out of the galaxy's Deep Core and united them with surviving Imperial factions in the Outer and Mid Rims. With a well-defined stretch of territory and several Star Dreadnoughts in his fleet, Pellaeon was elected Supreme Commander by the Moffs of the Rim factions. The new Empire adhered to the tenets of the New Order; although slavery and anti-alien sentiment were abolished, the Imperial maintained a strong military and limited public expression. History Origin The Empire can be said to have begun several centuries prior to it's establishment with the scheming aspiration of the Order of the Canted Circle, a secret society bent on galactic-domination. businessman and Dark Lord Darth Plagueis of Mygeeto. A great manipulator of events, he, along with the rest of his secret society, the Order of the Canted Circle, furtively instigated the galaxy-wide Clone Wars. As a result of the War's, the power of the office of the Chancellor was greatly increased over time. In 31 BBY, Plagueis orchestrated to get his friend and fellow Canted Circle member, Senator Cosimo Palpatine I of Naboo, elected to the Presidency of the Republic so as to be controlled by Plagueis and the rest of the cabal. Though little more than a puppet, Palpatine was an efficient and effective leader, and the Senate willingly furnished more and more executive powers to him under the guise of patriotism and security. After the Senate passed the Emergency Powers Act of 31 BBY, Palpatine soon transformed the Republic into an Empire, becoming its first Emperor for life. powers to him. Eventually, the Senate lost most of its power and became little more than a symbolic power, a formality that Palpatine had to go through to pass his laws, controlling over thousands of Senators that he had brought into the web of corruption. Secure in his power and position over his first year in office, Palpatine issued the Declaration of a New Order and declared himself Emperor of the Galaxy in 30 BBY, replacing the Galactic Republic with the Galactic Empire. origins of the conflict could be traced to the Galactic Senate during the final days of the Old Republic, sometime after the end of the Clone War, where dissenting and prominent Senators, such as Bail Organa, opposed the powers and authority. Many people under the new Empire enthusiastically supported the vision outlined in the Declaration of a New Order, largely due to the violence that had plagued the galaxy for so long. Many Senators wholeheartedly supported the new government while a number of more cautious senators chose to watch and wait to see how the new government would handle the affairs of state. It promised to trade frailty for strength, chaos for order, and uncertainty for decisiveness. In retrospect, the foundation of the Empire had already been set down before Palpatine's chancellorship and all potential threats eliminated, therefore, the transition from Republic to Empire was relatively smooth. It is important to note that not all of the Senators liked what they saw. In fact, the Petition of 2000 sought to bring the worries of these Senators to Palpatine. This petition was led by Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis. Palpatine's dismissal of their concerns was a factor that led Organa and Mothma to continuously recruit more members into their growing Rebel movement. Imperialization With the rise of the Empire, all the institutions of the old Republic found themselves either dismantled or modified beyond recognition. There was a riot of renaming all things "Imperial" to glorify the new Emperor. Overnight, the Coruscant sector was also called the Imperial Sector, Coruscant itself was also called Imperial Center, and Galactic City was also called Imperial City. The Galactic Senate became the Imperial Senate. The Republic Army became the Imperial Army and the Republic Navy became the Imperial Navy. The four decrepit intelligence agencies of the Republic were merged into Imperial Intelligence. The Palace of the Republic was rebuilt and expanded, becoming the Imperial Palace, eclipsing all other buildings on Imperial Center. The former Commission for the Protection of the Republic (COMPOR) was renamed the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR). Within days, there were few names left to remind the people that there had ever been a Galactic Republic. During the course of the first decade of the Empire, the galaxy saw the single largest military buildup in history. A council of Moffs was established to more efficiently govern individual sectors and regions of the Empire. Popular support for the policies of Palpatine's administration was high. Category:Governments Category:Galactic Empire Category:Slaver organizations